shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 088: Calamity! The Great Mystery Egg Runaway!!
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 37 English Title: Calamity! The Great Mystery Egg Runaway!! Romanji Title: Gekitotsu! Nazo Tama Daibōsō!! Kanji Title: 激突! ナゾたま大暴走!! Airdate: June 20, 2009 Directed by: Kazunobu Shimizu Written by: Toshizō Nemoto Preceeded by: Episode 087: Save Nana! Guardian Character Nurse and Safeguarding? Followed by: Episode 089: Heart, I Understand. Characters In order of appearance: #Nana #Amu Hinamori #Lulu De Morcerf #Su #Miki #Ran #Rima Mashiro #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Tadase Hotori #Yaya Yuiki #Kusukusu #Kiseki #Pepe #Yoru #Dia Summary When Amu found out about the secret that Lulu kept for a very long time, She fell into despair but she did not give up. Amu wants to help Lulu. When Nana went to look for the other Guadian Characters and explain to them why Lulu really was a good person. Nana tells the other Guardian Characters that she is confused wether or not Lulu is extrating eggs for her mother or herself. Dia over hears this when she is inside her egg. Dia hatches once again and tells Nana that she truly knows the answer. Nana says that she really does not know but Dia points out that Nana is who Lulu really wants to be. Nana leaves the other Guardian Characters in search to find Lulu. Nana then sees Lulu distributing many of her Jewelry that she makes in order to extracted ? Eggs at a crowded place next to a water fountain. Lulu extracts the ?-Eggs, many of them. All the ?-Eggs form together and split into 3 giant ?-Eggs. The Guardian Characters sense the presence of the giant ?-Eggs and notify the others imediatly. Lulu stands ontop of one of the giant ?-Eggs and calls out the Embryo. Amu and the other Guardians appear. 2 of the giant ?-Eggs attack the Guardians and all of them Character Transform, except for Nagihiko. The ?-Eggs attack again, blasting out a black aurora and the aurora rotates around the 5 Guardians. Within the spinning aurora, the dreams from the ?-eggs come out such as items like baseball bats, magazines, desserts, ect. The objects attack the Guardians but Amu slips away and tries to stop Lulu. Amu tells Lulu that she knows why Lulu is going through all the trouble, extracting ?-Eggs. Amu asks her why she wants the Embryo and Nana accidenlty tells her that it's for Lulu's mother. Lulu scolds Nana but then admits that she is extracting the eggs for her mother's sake and that she wants to make her mother an A-List actress like before in order to make her shine as bright as before. Amu tells her that her mother shines brightly enough now and that if her mother knew what she was doing she'd be sad. Lulu agrees to that fact. Lulu reaches into her pocket and takes out one of the left over Jewelry she passed out earlier that day and tells Nana to forgive her. Lulu uses her own Jewelry and Nana goes back into her egg, then turning into a ?-Egg and then turning big. The episode ends with a cliffhanger. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart ;Rima Mashiro : *Clown Drop ;Tadase Hotori : *Platinum Royale ;Yaya Yuiki : *Dear Baby Used Attacks ;Platinum Royale : *Holy Crown ;Clown Drop : *Juggling Party Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes